Revenge
by Punk Knut
Summary: Hermione is denied her precious Head Girl position, so she turns over a new leaf, a bad leaf. Harry and Ron find that weird, wait until Hermione gets her revenge on everyone who held her back, with the help of Malfoy. They call a truce, but truces evolve.
1. Sense and Sensibility

Revenge: Chapter One  
  
Summary: Hermione is denied her precious Head Girl position, so she turns over a new leaf, a different leaf. A bad leaf. Harry and Ron find that weird, wait until Hermione gets her revenge on everyone who held her back, and with the help of Draco Malfoy himself. But does their truce end at revenge? And is it still a truce?  
  
Warnings: OOC(Multiple character), possible language, and probably more things which I'll add in future warnings.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One: Sense and Sensibility.  
  
---  
  
Hermione slumped against her desk, twirling her quill between her fingers. She sighed and glanced at the board which held Snape's notes. She knew she should be writing them, she just couldn't be bothered.  
  
Snape seemed to notice this, as she floated from desk to desk, collecting assignments. He reached the back desk, which Hermione, Ron and Harry occupied.  
  
"Assignments?" He asked coldly, holding out a hand, impatiently.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly passed their over, not wanting trouble with Snape; It was Friday night, they didn't need detention to ruin it.  
  
Snape clicked his fingers in front of Hermione's face. Hermione blinked at him, not exactly focusing on him exactly.  
  
"Granger, assignment... please."  
  
"I haven't finished," Hermione said casually, examining her cuticles.  
  
Snape's eyes flashed. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention, tonight, here," Snape snapped and crossed to the next table.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Harry and Ron, they were both gaping at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes again, "What?"  
  
"Y-you didn't do your homework," Ron asked.  
  
"What's your point?" Hermione asked tartily.  
  
"You always do your homework," Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
Hermione sighed and ignored them. She was human, she wasn't perfect. She didn't have to do every piece of homework ever given to them. Why   
  
couldn't people leave her alone? She's been 'perfect' for the past six years, this year was different.   
  
Her eyes travelled to the Slytherin half of the room. Pansy and her gang of girl were imitating Harry and Ron, and of course, not on purpose.   
  
"Shut your mouths, you look like dogs," Hermione muttered to them, earning herself a look from Snape. Fortunately, Snape let it slide, which was weird, but she paid no attention. Her eyes rested on a set of blue globes, which belonged to Draco Malfoy.  
  
His eyes were wide as if he'd seen a ghost. Hermione gave him a 'what?' look and went back to twirling her quilll.  
  
---  
  
A piece of paper flitted onto the edge of her plate, Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked up. Malfoy was looking pointedly at her. She raised her eyebrow further and opened the letter.  
  
-  
  
Granger,  
  
What was up with you in Potions today?  
  
-Malfoy.  
  
-  
  
Hermione read it through twice. What the hell was this? Malfoy writing her a letter about Potions class?  
  
Hermione turned the paper over and scribbled on the back:  
  
-  
  
Excuse me?  
  
-  
  
She re-folded it and sent it back.  
  
Malfoy read it, looked at, caught her eye but was distracted by Crabbe and Goyle taking a seat next to him. Hermione shook the thought from her mind and poked at her lunch salad.  
  
---  
  
"I'm telling you, mate, she's acting totally weird. And at lunch, I saw Malfoy give her a note," Ron admitted to Harry.  
  
"Do you think something's going on?" Harry asked, leaning against his bed post.  
  
Ron thought about this for a moment. "I don't know, it's not a Hermione thing to do," Ron said, then paused, "We know Hermione, she's too sensible for that."  
  
---  
  
"...We know Hermione, she's too sensible for that."  
  
The words echoed in Hermione's mind as she sat on the stairs outside Harry and Ron's dorms. She was going to ask Harry for a little ink for her Potions assignment, but hearing those words reminded her of the conversation she'd heard Harry and Ton have when she didn't get Head Girl.  
  
"I don't see why Mione didn't get it, she's so sensible," Ron had said.  
  
Hermione hated that word, sensible. Why did people keep calling her that.  
  
She wasn't sensible. She could be different, she could be bad. And she was going to be, just for revenge.  
  
---  
  
Hermione sighed impatiently and checked her watch... again.  
  
He was ten minutes late, already. When you agree to meet someone, you should be there on time, not TEN MINUTES late. Especially when that student is late for detention, with Snape, already.  
  
The door to the second floor bathroom swung open, admitting a casually strolling Malfoy.  
  
Hermione scowled, "You're late."  
  
"So?"  
  
Hermione had to control herself from snapping at him, it didn't work. "Shut up," She said coldly.  
  
Malfoy was taken aback. "What did you say, Mudblood?"  
  
"Don't you think that name is a little old, Draco?" Hermione said, exaggerating on his name.  
  
That made him look at her.  
  
"You just called me Draco."  
  
"What's your point?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You never call me that," Malfoy pointed out.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the thousandths time that day.  
  
"Get over it," Hermione said tartily, standing from the bench she had been perched upon.  
  
The voices had brought Myrtle from her end cubicle.  
  
"Hey, there's a boy in here," She said, rubbing her eyes absently, "Go away!," she said to Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Myrtle!" Hermione said over her shoulder.  
  
Myrtle glared and disappeared back into her cubicle.  
  
"So what did you want?" Malfoy asked, leaning on the crumbly wall.  
  
Hermione grinned and crossed the room. "Your help."  
  
---  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
What is wrong with me? Why do I always have to bring the chapter endings too soon? But this is where I wanted to end it, so.. tell me what you think.  
  
Until next chapter...  
  
-Charisma-J. 


	2. Reasons

**Revenge: Chapter Two**

**Summary:** Hermione is denied her precious Head Girl position, so she turns over a new leaf, a different leaf. A bad leaf. Harry and Ron find that weird; wait until Hermione gets her revenge on everyone who held her back, and with the help of Draco Malfoy himself. But does their truce end at revenge? And is it still a truce?

**Warnings:** OOC (Multiple characters), possible language, and probably more things which I'll add in future warnings.

--

**Chapter Two: Reasons.**

--

Hermione entered the Great Hall that morning to find herself in the morning rush of students, who had woken late and were scurrying to their House Tables to quickly eat before the bell rang for first class.

As she was about to pass the Slytherin Table, someone 'accidentally' bumped into her. She was about to turn around to go off at them when she felt a piece of parchment being slipped into her hand.

Tilting her head slightly, she noticed it was Draco. She closed her hand around the paper tighter and continued to the Gryffindor Table, taking a seat by herself and helping herself to a bowl of cereal.

Harry and Ron gave her a confused look from the other end of the table, she chose to ignore them and opened Draco's letter.

_Granger,_

_Meet me tonight, in the Library: Ancient Spells Section._

_-Malfoy._

She looked up at the Slytherin Table. Draco had re-taken his seat, which was facing hers directly. He was reading a book, but she noticed his eyes glance up at hers every now and again.

She took off her watch and tapped it as though it wasn't working. Draco noticed, and knew what she meant exactly. What time?

She glanced up at him again from a moment and noticed he now held his book with seven fingers. She gave a slight nod and went back to eating.

--

Draco leant against the main bookshelf of the Ancient Spells Section at five to seven, waiting for Hermione to turn up. For some strange reason he didn't want to be late for her again, he didn't have a clue why.

He slowly plucked a large book from the shelf, holding the heavy object with ease. He knew it would look weird if someone came along when Hermione got here. Hermione Granger _and _Draco Malfoy both actually standing in the same section of the Library at the same time, let alone the Ancient Spells Section at the same time. But what could he do?

Hermione turned up a few minutes after seven, though Draco didn't grill her; he almost admitted to himself that he liked the fact that she seemed human, just slightly less perfect.

Hermione raised an eyebrow when she saw him there, she had obviously expected him to be late again, and that wasn't a good start.

"I see you're actually on time," she muttered, more to herself than him.

Draco let this remark slide, not wanting to have an argument with her at this moment, them getting chunked out of the Library was not part of his plan.

"Hello to you too," Draco said, placing the book back on the shelf.

"So, let's get to the point, Draco. Why did you ask me here now? I thought we were going to meet tomorrow?" Hermione asked, although she was looking at the books and not at him, which peeved him more than her earlier comment.

"I need to know why you're getting revenge?" he said, folding his arms across him chest.

"Why? You never told me why you're helping me."

"I have my reasons," Draco muttered.

"Which are?"

"You'll know one day," he told her.

"Really now?"

_"Hermione!"_

Hermione seemed taken aback by this. "That's the first time you've ever said my name."

"Well, if you can say my name, I don't see how I can't call you by yours."

"Fine," Hermione said, folding her arms, trying to drop the subject, she hadn't meant to be shocked the first time he'd said her name, but she couldn't take it back now. It just felt so... different.

"So answer my question," Draco said.

"Is that an order?"

"Look, I just need to know."

"Draco, you have your reasons, and I have mine. Let's leave it that."

Draco sighed, trying to keep down his anger. She was so infuriating. No-one made him as angry as she did.

Turning away he told her, "See you tomorrow then."

"Whatever," Hermione muttered, walking away in the opposite direction.

--

That night, Hermione lay down on her bed, resting her eyes after dinner. It had taken all her strength not to stare at Draco. What had happened to him? He hadn't called her Mudblood at all in their last meeting. Was he feeling okay? Why was he being so nice to her?

The one thing that was really wicking her was the fact that he wouldn't tell her why he was helping her. He had his reasons, just what were they? And why wouldn't he tell her? That boy sure had gotten weird lately.

And how was she supposed to explain to him why she wanted to get revenge? She hadn't even explained who she was getting revenge on, but he still wanted to help her. And she just couldn't tell him, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. You can't just tell someone that and expect them to understand, if only the world were that simple.

Her two best friends didn't understand, she doubted Draco would. Bu he had been denied Head Boy position, maybe he'd understand a little better, but what demons did a perfect guy like Draco have to handle?

Maybe she'd know... one day...

--

**End Chapter...**

_Very short, as usual. I haven't been writing very long chapters at the moment so you'll have to give me a break okay._

_I'd like to thank all my reviewers, I'm glad you guys all gave it a good rap. Remember, don't be afraid to be honest with me, I completely welcome it._

_Until next chapter,_

_**-Jnari, xx.**_


End file.
